Conduct a prospective study of the relative effectiveness of mastectomy alone, mastectomy plus chemotherapy and an anti-estrogen, and mastectomy plus chemotherapy, an anti-estrogen and BCG in the treatment of patients with breast cancer which involves ipsilateral axillary nodes.